Quiet in the Library
by Hadican
Summary: Yuugi wants to study but Jou and Honda are unintentionally determined to get in the way of that. One Shot.


**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been about two, three years since I've uploaded anything. Well, I decided to appear again and post something else Yu-Gi-Oh related. I used a prompt generator and this was what I got-

Prompt: a library

As it's been so long I might be a bit rusty, so I apologize for that. Characters might be a bit OOC too.

* * *

Quiet in the Library

Everything was fine at first. The three of them were sitting at the library, each with a book over the subject that they needed to study for opened in hand. For once the three might actually do good for a change. No world saving could be seen on the horizon. Perfect.

It was about thirty minutes into the studying that Yuugi felt Yami brush against their mind link. Almost as if he were poking Yuugi in the shoulder. Yuugi opened the mind link fully.

/Aibou?/

/What's up?/

/What in Ra's name is Honda doing?/ The spirit asked curiously.

Indeed, what was he doing? Just out of the corner of his eye he saw Honda constructing something out of things that looked like pencils, tape, and was that bubble gum? Sure enough three pencils were held together by tape and on the end of the final one was bubble gum.

Yuugi blinked lowering his book.

/I'm not sure.../ He admitted across the mind link to his other.

Both light and dark watched as the brunette carefully inched the object towards Jou who was actually looking intently at his book. Whether or not he was seriously studying or just appearing to was lost on Yuugi, but the fact Yuugi even got him into the library was a feat in and of itself.

Yuugi had the sinking suspicion that Honda was about to ruin everything and before he could say a single word he watched in horror as the brunette stuck the bubble gum into Jou's hair.

The reaction was immediate. Jounouchi's body jerk and his eyes snapped away from the book and towards Honda as his hand came up to feel what had just been stuck in his hair. His hand recoiled, most likely due to the wetness he felt from the bubble gum and he glared at Honda.

"Dude, what the hell?!" he shouted and Yuugi jerked his eyes going immediately to the librarian.

Her glasses made her eyes unreadable but the grim line her mouth was drawn in let him know that she was not pleased with the outburst.

"Guys," the boy whispered, trying not to invoke the wrath of the librarian. They paid their shorter friend no heed.

"How the hell am I supposed to get this out?!" Jou continued his tirade as Honda looked nothing but amused.

"Cut your hair? I mean, you've got a lot of it," Honda said and that was apparently the last straw. Jou launched himself at the other managing to knock off both of their books and one chair fell over at their mad scrambling. Honda by some miracle managed to avoid the fuming blond.

Before he or his dark knew what was happening the boy found himself in between Jounouchi and Honda. Courtesy of Honda plucking him out of his chair and using him as a barrier.

Jou opened his mouth to say something, probably obscenities and things of that nature, but was cut off by another voice.

"You three! Out of the library this instant!"

Four pairs of eyes snapped to the librarian. She was nothing short of furious, her mouth draw into an almost snarl and her gaze though still covered by the glare of her glasses burned into them.

Three of them gulped before nodding. Each grabbed their things and left the library without a word. The momentary cease fire didn't last long, as soon as they stepped foot out of the library once more Jou launched himself at Honda.

Thankfully this time Yuugi was spared from being used as a human shield. Honda took off with Jounouchi hot on his tail down the street, leaving Yuugi to simply watch in front of the library. The boy sighed, glancing back at the door of the library before shaking his head.

/So much for studying.../ he lamented to his dark.

/There is always next time aibou. Though it might be better not to invite Jounouchi and Honda./ the spirit responded thoughtfully.

/Guess you're right...Well, we better go and stop Jounouchi from killing Honda./

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
